final_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Spell
A spell is a group of manifestations of magic thought in some way to be the same, a categorical interpretation of observed and conjectured manifestations. Thus the concept of the spell remains the same, but the exact form of its manifestation is different. For example, a flame is a spell, but the size, shape, behavior, color, etc. of the flame varies widely and could in theory be different for every person, every time a flame is cast. Terms *Cantrip **Knack **Trick **Marvel **Gift **Looth ***Association w/ loath **Fim ***Finn, Phinn, Phind, Phine **Coor **Thaum, Thom **Charm **Fascination *Enchantment **Charm **Spell **Hex **Jinx **Curse **Dweomer **Sigil **Rune **Talisman **Allure *Charm: alluring or positive enchantment *Hex: confounding, negative enchantment *Jinx: lining up two things with an enchantment, magical linking or entanglement *Curse: strong negative linkage, heavy negative spell, foiling aura, a stronger hex or jinx *Incantation: a spoken spell (or prepared spell) **Spell **Galdor, Galdur, Galder: sung incantation, magic song **Dweomer **Grimoire, Grim *Dweomer: a prepared spell, usu. ritual *Sorcery (broad): natural or prepared spell **Ghul, Gool, Gul *Illusion **Glamour: alteration of appearance, usu. to improve **Fascination: attention-grabbing illusion **Allure: drawing, pulling illusion *Twink: small enchanting or illusion spell Types 'Mage–Wizard Dichotomy' *Reflex **Blast, Point, Flash, Bit, Burst, Crack, Snap, Hand, Pop, Short, Fast, Overt **Bending, Mage Magic, Elemental Magic, Combat Magic *Enchantment **Craft, Weave, Effect, Dweomer, Web, Tangle, Inkling, Cultivation, Thickening, Influence, Alter, Stirring, Long, Slow, Covert **Conjuring, Alteration, Ritual, Wizard Magic, Unseen Magic, Arcane Magic, Affectation, Cunning 'Lasam's Triad' ' ' *'Endurance': The total energy of a caster, physical (calories), mental (willpower/network), and magical (mana). When there is not adequate energy, no spells can be cast. *'Enchantment': The persistence of magic. Anti-EntropyEntropy, Entropy on Wikipedia or the magical work done to prevent the fading and dispersion of magic. *'Transformation': The conservation of mass and energy through conversions between forms, arrangements, states.Mass–Energy Conversion The magic is the fluid conversion of mass and energy to its different states and forms at the command of will and in the thwarting of entropy to create unnaturally closed systems. 'Casting Method' *Intuitive: casting spell purely by intention, will, focus *Somatic or Kinetic: bodily motions, martial arts, postures *Verbal: Words become the vehicle of the magic. The sound has to reach the target, the words have to be heard. Any sounds could be used, but it's most natural for masters to teach the sounds they learned. Following this tradition also helps avoid usual words in the language and thus prevent accidental or passive casting. Can become rather terrible and unapplicable in the din of battle, thus a wizard must project their voice or use spells only spoken to themselves *Material Consumption: conversion of substance into magic for the spell **Alchemy: mixing of substances for magical effect **Sorcery: spirits casting magic for the practioner, bound or willing, or using souls / amassed spirit as the magic for the spell **Necromancy: using the life in bodies (taking it from them) to cast a spell **Blood magic *Focus or Talisman: a magical object channels the spells for the user *Dweomer: drawing, writing, arrangements of objects *Ritual: combination of somatic, verbal, dweomer, walking routes, certain substances present but not consumed *Prayer: request to deity for a spell to be cast; rare; maybe sorcery if the deity is actually a tutelar Shape *Sphere *Spiral *Fluid *Cylinder Fractal pattern See Also List of Spells Notes Category:Magic Category:Spells